Many of today's mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, etc.) are capable of connecting to multiple wireless networks, such as mobile telecommunications networks (3G/4G cellular networks), wireless local area networks (e.g., Wi-Fi™ using IEEE 802.11 standards), wireless personal area networks (e.g., Bluetooth™ using IEEE 802.15 standards), etc. Each type of wireless network may have its own advantages and disadvantages. For example, a cellular network may provide a large coverage area (e.g., national coverage), while requiring moderate power consumption for mobile devices with a moderate data rate (e.g., about 1 Mbps). A wireless local area network, in contrast, may provide a smaller coverage area (e.g., for a home or neighborhood), while requiring high power consumption and providing fast data rates (e.g., over 10 Mbps). A wireless personal area network may provide short-range coverage (e.g., up to a 30 feet radius), low power consumption, and comparatively lower data rates (e.g., about 800 Kbps).